Zim vs. DisneyLand!
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Zim goes to the Magical Land!! Won't GIR be happy? More parts to come.....beware!!! THING ABOUT MORE CHAPTERS IS UP!
1. The Commercial

Body Disclaimer: I OWN ZIM AND ALL OTHER RELATED CHARACTERS!!!!! I wish..... 

Now on with my first Zim Ficcy! I like Lupes. 

Zim vs. DisneyLand!

Chapter 1: The Commercial 

GIR, in his cute doggy costume, was watching his favorite show (take a guess at whatever that could be) when there was a *dun dun dun* COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!! He started his crying as he always does when a commercial "takes over the pretty screen of pictures". 

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" cried GIR. 

"RRRRRR!!!!!" growled a very annoyed Zim. His current project, an evil laser-carrying weasel, just died when the screwdriver was jerked into it's body. Zim angrily moaned at this. Fifth time today. Even down in his lab he could hear GIR's wails. He couldn't take much more of this!!! 

Hey, was that water leaking from the ceiling and threatening to drip it's wet self upon Zim's head? No, it was water leaking from the ceiling dripping it's wet self upon Zim's head. 

"GGAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" He shouted out in mostly pain and rage. This was the last straw!!!! He stomped over to his teleporter thingy and warped to the living room where the TV was only to find himself under water. After some major screaming and swimming and half drowning, Zim made it to the window. With the burning pain of the water, it took twenty times more strength to open that darn thing. The water quickly left the house, flooding into the street and drowning some passer-byes. 

Zim turned to GIR when an angry glare, who had fallen asleep. He was just about to rip out his wires with his bare hands when the sound of those grape-mawed monkey people enjoying themselves came to ear. He turned to face the TV. It showed pictures of young humanoids hugging a giant mouse and said this: 

"_Magic is in the air at DisneyLand! Come and see your favorite stars like Goofy, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and more!!!"_

__ Argh, this was way too......well, human!!!! Zim looked around frantically for the remote but had no success in finding it. Instead he used another effective option: He grabbed GIR and threw him head-first into the TV. Then he sat down on the couch and thought: "This DISNEYLAND place sounds like a great area for research on this pathetic race......I hate this mission....." 

GIR was still asleep in the remains of the TV. 

"GIR, get up. We are going to DisneyLand." He cringed at that word: DisneyLand. GIR woke up as soon as he heard that "disgusting" word. 

"Yay!!!!!" 


	2. The Plane

Body

Chapter Two: The Plane 

"Now to find a way of getting there.......GIR, any ideas?" 

"What's an idea?" 

Zim sighed then turned to his computer for this information. "Computer, what--" 

"Do ideas look like?" GIR interrupted. Zim ignored this and started asking the computer about ways to travel to this "DisneyLand". 

"Ideas look like bubbly flowers and a good way to travel to DisneyLand is to fly there by air plane." 

Zim was about to say something about how (and why) the computer answered GIR, but decided that knowing about this "air plane" was more important. So he then asked "Computer, gather information on this **'air plane'**." There was a pause as the computer whirred around for it's files. 

"An air plane is a homo sapien's way of traveling through the air, but not leaving the planet's atmosphere. It is a large metal air ship." 

Zim laughed evilly. "I will conquer you, large metal air ship...." he waved his hand around vaguely "...thingy!" 

===================================================================== 

Three days later, Zim was at the airport with a hyper GIR. It was really quite a noisy place. Everytime a plane took off, Zim looked around, frightened. _'I wouldn't even have to be here if it wasn't for GIR.....he just had to play my VootRunner......' _

After having GIR's luggage checked (Zim didn't bring any, for this puny human place doesn't require...er......stuff), they started to head for the waiting lobby, but GIR dragged them into a candy shop. 

"GIR, we don't have time for this!!!" protested Zim. 

"But the candy calls me!!!" 

After buying some candy for GIR, their plane was called. 

"Quickly GIR! The voice from no where called our plane! We must conquer it!" Zim said as he took the lead towards the lobby. GIR let himself be dragged away while he ate some chocolate. 

When they got in line, Zim asked the security guard if that tubey tunnel thingy lead to the plane. The security guard started to roll his eyes but then saw GIR. 

"Sorry kid, no animals allowed on the plane. We'll have to take it to the luggage.....um......thingy that's on the plane." he said as he picked up GIR. 

"But...but........" Zim protested as the guard held GIR over his shoulder and esorted/pushed him into the plane. He struggled but to no avail. 

"Sigh.....I might as well--OW! Hey! Watch--ouch!!!!" he yelped as the crowd of those disgusting grape-mawed humanoids pushed and shoved him. And they think that they are so civilized and orderly.....PAH! Well, the Irken Empire will just have to fix that when the invasion is complete. 

He managed to find his seat, which happened to be a window one. And happened to be next to a seat that was assigned to a very ugly man. He had glasses and wore mostly black with an orange shirt. His hair was red and spike-like. He was also reading a comic book of some kind. Zim tried to make out the title of it. Squ.........Squ something. Oh well, whatever. 

"Hey cool, you gots green skin!" shouted a kid from behind Zim. Soon everyone on the plane was somewhat gathered around him and stewardesses had to shove everyone into their seats. The man next to him only gave him a glace. This was going to be a looooooooooong ride...... 

Sorry this took so long!!! My robot CIR messed around in my lab while I was gone and destroyed somethings..........evil frosting............ 


	3. No More Ficcy Of Doom :(

Body I had all the chapters ready..........but now they are gone. The computer crashed yesterday due to a STUPID HUMAN VIRUS and erased some of my files, including the Zim vs Disneyland one. There's no possible way for me to rewrite it. The next chapter is all I had left. I had printed it out for a friend and typed it up. It's not much but it's something......I'm sorry about this. Blame the humans. 


End file.
